Taken
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: I screamed my brother's name over and over; pounding on the door. My fist was cold to the bone, and my throat was sore and raw.I kept hearing his cries.I couldn't take it.One last,louder wail…and I knew he was gone... No shipping


**Taken**

I had to have been 5 years old when they took him.

I remember waking up at night, around three in the morning. It's a normal thing for me by now. I got out of bed and crossed the hall way in my bare feet. Trying not to make a sound, waking my tired mother or baby brother. They sleep heavy, but yet when he cries at night, I am woken. I wake at the sound of a pen drop in my room, so it's hard to get a lot of sleep.

"_We are such stuff. As dreams are made on, and our little life. Is rounded with a sleep."_

My baby brother was always happy, and he was special. His small amount of hair is almost the same purple-pink color as mine. His eyes, when they are open, shine brilliant. They sparkle with amusement and he's always laughing at something with those big purple eyes. He was certainly different from most, and Mother and I knew it before he could do anything…But my baby brother's smile is the best. Four small Bidoof teeth show when he grins from ear to ear. A single beam can lighten your entire day. Make you forget any pain or loss. It always brought me back to life.

I peeked into his room across from mine. He was asleep, peacefully in his crib. A cute little pacifier was in his mouth and he wore silly Natu pajamas-even more innocent looking. Quietly, I closed his door and went to the kitchen. I may only be five, but I still know how to make my own tea. My mother keeps the leaves in a lower drawer so that I can reach them at night. After I had finished, and had a hot cup grasped in both my hands, I went back to my room, and shut the door. As softly as I could; if I woke him, I would wake my mother. And she is up enough as it is. She deserves as much rest as possible.

"_Thou art thy mother's glass, and she in thee, calls back the lovely April of her prime."_

I sat on my bed, and turned on my lamp. Then grabbed my purple-tinted glasses, and a book. I opened to hard cover and took some of my drink. '_Just one more chapter_,' I told myself. The thing I didn't know at the time…I would never be finishing that chapter in my life.

Chapter 4: And I ran to him. Joey was flailing his arms in the water, yelling for someone to help. A wave crashed down on his head and I saw the dark blonde hair bob up in the water, coughing and spitting.

"JOEY!" I screamed right before the same wave flipped me and my surfboard. When I came back up, I grabbed onto the wood. My eyes searching for my little brother…

Creak…I turned my head to the door, away from my book. I got a shiver down my spine, one of those moments where you know you should do something. Even if that something, at the time, makes no sense. So I turned off my light.

I sat in the dark, beginning to think that it was just the wind. But a dark feeling rested in the back of my head. '_Just a hunch, it should be nothing,_' I thought. But I stared at the door. Soon I slid off my bed, and shuffled my bare feet across the smooth wood. I leaned up against the door. When I touched the metal knob though, I jumped back. Not expecting it to be so cold to the touch. I rubbed my hand, the handle had given me quite a shock. My fingers were numb and the temperatures made my palm hurt immensely. Then my feet grew cold. I looked to the floor, and there was a white gas coming from the bottom. Although, it wasn't gas, but frozen air. Meaning it was pretty cold.

I put on my shoes on got gloves from my closet. When I grabbed the door handle and opened it, I stood in horror at what was in front of me.

A man. He had the strange air emitting from his cloaked body. And he was heading into my baby brother's room. He must have heard me open my door, because he turned around and slammed it closed, then locked it. I only caught his face for a split second before being sent to the ground. The door had hit me square in the face. I stood again, thinking of his mask. It had looked like it was made of ice. My head throbbed from the door, and my glasses were bent. I tried and tried to re-open my door. But now it was frozen shut.

I heard crying, my baby brother was crying. There was nothing I could do to help him. My door locked and room slowly filling with the cold white air, making my whole body shake. Where was mother? Fear, cold, loss of hope, panic, dread, frosty. All words to just fill my head, while there is no real way to explain the pain you can feel, just by hearing the small child bawl.

"_Expectation is the root of all heartache"_

I screamed my brother's name over and over; pounding on the door. My fist was cold to the bone, and my throat was sore and raw. I kept hearing his cries. They raked my brain and bore holes. I couldn't take it. One last, louder wail…and I knew he was gone.

I slid with my back against the door. Down on the floor, I felt the tears run down my cheek. Silently sobbing. Making my eyes sting and nose run. He was gone…

As quickly as the man had come, he had left. The freezing air stopped flowing and my door thawed. But it was still locked. Our entire house was quiet. Letting me remember his cries and yelling. They swirled in my brain. The man's cold face and atmosphere, my little brother's sobbing, and his brilliant smile. My baby brother had been taken, and there was nothing I could do, but sit in my locked room and silently cry all through the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I went the rest of my life, just remembering. I spent every holiday, wishing that somehow he'd find his way back home. Somehow using his talent to come back.

I wondered if he ever remembered the first time he opened his eyes, and I was there. If he remembered the times I would read to him at night. Or if he remembered what had happened that morning, just as I could never forget.

"_There's still that empty heart. Where one drags on in the day. To see the missing part, and the price it shall pay" –Unknown (_okay technically, my friend made this, to give her credit_)_

Later in my life, the Sinnoh Elite Four got word that Johto now had an elite four. When I saw the names, I thought…_'It's just a coincidence_.' But the picture told me otherwise. The same brilliant, extra-ordinary smile. The one that made me smile at home as a child. The one that could bring happiness to the depressed and joy to the bored…Will.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I have the headcannon that Will and Lucian are brothers. Please review! Thanks!

(Oh, all italicized quotes are by William Shakespeare)


End file.
